Touch!
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Sebuah kisah kejahilan Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang menangis. Chibi SasuNaru akademi ninja. "Belahan pantatnya kelihatan," "Ah seksi " Oneshot.


**...**

**Touch : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Naruto (Genin) **

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : SHO AI (BOY X BOY), SEMI CANON, TYPO, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sudah sore begini kenapa bocah bodoh itu belum kembali? Kemana dia? Hanya karna guru Iruka membentaknya yang memang -sangat- berisik di kelas, lantas dia kabur dan tidak kembali selama sisa pelajaran,' dumelku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas menghadapi tingkahnya yang sangatlah kekanakan. Ya memang kamu masih _genin_, tapi setidaknya hadapilah semua masalah secara jantan. Bukan kabur seperti itu. Dasar _dobe_!

"Huwaaa... Hiks hiks... Guru Iruka jahat. Ibu!"

Hemm? Suara tangis itu menghentikan langkahku yang tengah berjalan mengitari kota untuk mencari temanku se-akademi,,, setidaknya untuk saat ini anggap saja begitu.

'_Sepertinya dari arah taman. Si bodoh itu,_' batinku lalu mendecih.

Segera saja aku memasuki area taman yang sedang sepi. Dengan gaya _cool_ aku melewati beberapa permainan yang ada di taman. Kumasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantong celana putihku. Tentu saja aku harus selalu terlihat keren.

Setelah berjalan hampir setengah bagian taman. Aku berhenti di sebuah kotak penuh pasir yang sedikit tertutup pohon hingga tak akan kentara jika bersembunyi disana. Dan disitulah. Di atas butiran pasir halus gundukan pirang _orange_ tengah berjongkok sembari menangis kencang. Aku yakin dia bahkan terlalu sibuk menangis hingga tak sadar aku ada disini.

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tenang. Memperhatikan pipinya yang merah akibat menangis, rambutnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat... Lalu bibirnya yang membuka lebar akibat kerasnya ia menangis...

Tanpa sadar aku berjongkok dan mengelus helaian pirangnya. Sedikit aku rasankan sentakan lembut. Mungkin dia sedikit kaget. Tentu saja. Ia terlalu asyik menangis.

Ya kuakui, bahkan aku tak tau cara menghibur orang. Aku hanya mengelus surai pirangnya yang lembut. Tapi dia tetap menangis. Aku harus apa? Suara cemprengnya sungguh berisik. Tapi aku tetap suka dia. Ya! Aku menyukainya.

"Diamlah! Apa kau tak capek menangis? Matamu bahkan mirip sekali dengan Gamabunta peliharaan Jiraiya," ujarku mencoba menenangkan.

Dan dia?

Semakin menangis.

Aku merutuki diriku. Seharusnya dulu aku setuju saja saat kakak mengajariku cara berbaik hati pada orang lain. Ha—ah itu dulu. Dan kini, aku hanya bisa menyesal.

Otak cerdasku berpikir. Mencari cara agar bocah manis ini berhenti menangis. Aku sudah lelah berjongkok dengan mengelus rambutnya seperti ini.

Tunggu! Apa itu? Apa aku melihat belahan di bagian belakang bawah punggung yang terlihat karna celananya sedikit melorot? Entah kenapa itu terlihat menarik. 'Coba saja jika celananya aku turunkan sedikit lagi seperti ini,' kataku dalam hati.

Dan tanpa sadar jari telunjuk kananku menjulur menyentuh belahan pantat yang terlihat halus itu, dengan perlahan telunjukku turun semakin kebawah hingga celana _orange_ itu melorot sempurna, memperlihatkan belahan pantat yang lebih besar.

'Ahh... Seksi..,' desahku lagi dalam hati.

Saat jemariku akan meremas pantat yang menyembul milik sahabatku, aku merasa sedikit aneh. Apa yang kurang? Sudah tidak ada suara tangis. Itu berarti...

Hei! Naruto sudah berhenti menangis.

Seketika itu aku mendongakkan kepala dan sedikit menjulurkan leherku untuk memandang wajah Naruto yang entah kenapa menjadi tegang dan memerah. Kulit _tan_-nya pun menjadi pucat pasi. Dan sebelum aku bertanya, sebuah hantaman keras membuatku terjengkang jatuh ke belakang.

Pipiku panas. Dan punggungku nyeri akibat permukaan tanah yang kasar. Ku elus pipiku yang terasa ngilu. Mataku menatap bocah laki-laki di depannku datar. Dia menamparku? Apa salahku?

Naruto terengah pelan. Nafasnya menderu lembut. Tangannya masih terapung di udara dan matanya menyipit tajam. Tanpa berkata-kata bocah Kyuubi itu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang termenung merasakan perih.

"Ha—ah sepertinya dia sedang datang bulan," gumamku sekena-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain**

"Sialan kau teme! Tadi itu kau membuatku... Aku ingin... Arrgghhh!," teriak seorang anak laki-laki tengah berlari sambil berteriak teriak tanpa peduli banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Wajahnya merona, entah akibat larinya yang begitu kencang. Atau-kah... Tengah menahan hasrat. Hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mampir, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya

**.**

**.**

**Kizuna**


End file.
